An electrical box provides an enclosure for an electrical receptacle as well as a termination point for wires carrying electrical current. Wiring entering an electrical box is typically connected to an electrical fixture or receptacle, such as a plug outlet or switch. The box can then be covered by a face plate having an opening, which allows access to the outlet or switch while preventing electrified components from being exposed. For most applications, the electrical box is surface mounted with the wiring to the box concealed in a wall or ceiling. In such applications, the electrical box is typically secured to a structural member, such as a wall stud or ceiling joist, in order to support the box. The support member must be able to withstand the forces exerted on the box and prevent movement of the box under situations such as the repeated insertion and removal of a plug or the operation of a switch. Alternatively, electrical boxes may be used in exposed-conduit wiring installations where they are mounted to the exterior of a wall, column or ceiling.
In conventional construction, electrical boxes mounted within a wall are typically secured directly to studs either by screws or nails. The wall material, such as gypsum board drywall, is then installed on the studs to form the planar wall surface. In many applications, including interior walls of a structure, both sides of the studs are covered by wall board. The studs can be made of various materials including wood, steel and man-made composite materials. Wooden studs are traditionally used in residential construction and steel studs are commonly used in the construction of commercial buildings. Prior designs typically use at least two fasteners, such as a screw or a nail, which are inserted through openings in the sidewall of the electrical box so that the box can be attached to the stud.
The electrical box must be properly positioned in relation to the stud itself and the outer covering which is later placed over the stud. When the outer covering placed on the stud is a gypsum board material, the electrical box must be positioned so that it is properly recessed within the outer covering to allow for the electrical box to be accessed and so that the front of the electrical box is aligned with the surface of the outer covering. Prior art electrical boxes that attach directly to a stud are difficult to align and the front of the box often does not align with the outer wall covering. To facilitate the alignment of these electrical boxes, a variety of different brackets have been used. An electrical box is mounted in these brackets either before or after the bracket is attached to a stud. Typically, these brackets have special mounting features designed to facilitate the attachment of the bracket to a stud. However, many of these brackets and their mounting features are cumbersome and cannot be quickly and easily attached to a stud.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mounting bracket for an electrical box which facilitates the attachment of the box to a stud. There is also a further need for an electrical box which assists the user in properly positioning the outlet for attachment so that the electrical box can be installed more easily and in a more cost efficient manner.